Any Volunteers?
by jamiexh
Summary: After learning that Finn lost his virginity to Santana, Rachel wants to settle the score. So in a glee club rehearsal, she stands up and asks for volunteers to take her virginity.


Title: Any Volunteers?

Author: Jamiexh

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Written for this prompt at the glee kink meme: After learning that Finn lost his virginity to Santana, Rachel wants to settle the score. So in a glee club rehearsal, she stands up and asks for volunteers to take her virginity. Everyone is so shocked that no one speaks except Quinn whose hand shoots up really fast while screaming 'dibs'.

Author's Note: I'm going to pretend that the events of Duets didn't happen for this fic.

…

It was an accident how Rachel found out. It was the first time that she'd ever seen Karofsky try to slushie any of the Cheerios. Santana was completely oblivious, just talking to Brittany at their lockers. Rachel didn't know why the stupid jock was making a b-line for the two flirting Cheerios, but she knew that she couldn't just sit back and allow it to happen.

"Santana, watch out," Rachel yelled to her. The Latina quickly looked up and pushed the slushie into the jock's face before he could get them.

Karofsky just stood there, shocked and dripping in icy blue slushie. After a minute, he just growled and stomped off.

Rachel just turned to leave when Brittany grabbed her and pulled her into the girl's bathroom nearby. Santana followed after her.

"Leave," Santana ordered everyone in the bathroom and three freshman girls quickly exited within ten seconds of the command. The Latina quickly turned to the tiny diva. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you warn us about Karofsky? We tortured you for years, we deserved it."

"Because, even though you don't consider me a friend, I consider both of you one of mine. I don't want to see my friends get hurt."

Brittany smiled. "Thank you." The tall blonde pinned Rachel against a wall and kissed her hard.

"B," Santana scolded gently, pulling her girlfriend back. "We agreed not to kiss other people anymore, remember."

"But she helped us."

"B," Santana started again.

"Friends help friends. You should tell her about Finn," Brittany said cheerfully.

This perked the brunette's interest, "what about Finn?"

The Latina sighed. "Finnocence isn't so innocent."

"What do you mean?"

"I slept with him last year. I know he's going around pretending that he's still a virgin, but he's lying."

"What?"

"It's true," Brittany agreed.

"I…I…I have to go," Rachel stammered as she left the bathroom.

Luckily for the diva that next period was lunch and she could ask Finn all about what Santana and Brittany just told her.

"Hey Rach," Finn smiled at her.

"Can I talk you about something in private, Finn?"

"Sure."

She led him into an empty classroom. "What's up, Rach," he asked.

"Did you sleep with Santana?"

"What?"

"It's a simple question, Finn. Did you or did you not have sexual intercourse with Santana?"

"Who told you this?"

"Answer the question!"

"Alright, yes, I did. But, we were broken up and you slept with Jesse."

"I told you that I didn't go through with that this summer. And you led me to believe that you hadn't either."

"Rachel, please," he pleaded, but Rachel just stood up with tears in her eyes and got up to leave the room. "Rach, I'm sorry."

"Sorry won't make you lying to me any easier. I need to figure this out." She turned and left him there and headed to the bathroom to cry.

…

She thought about what to do about Finn. She couldn't break up with him because it did happen while they weren't together. Still, it didn't feel right to give him her virginity after he deceived her like that. She hated to admit that she didn't pay much attention to her classes because she was so distracted about everything. Finally, in her last class of the day, she knew how to settle the score between them.

…

When Rachel walked into Glee everyone else but Mr. Schuester was already there. She knew this was the perfect opportunity to make her announcement. She quickly headed to the front and center of the room, before she could lose her nerve.

"My fellow Glee clubbers," she started. "Since Finn has chosen to deceive me into believing that he had not lost his virginity, when he really had I feel that I do no owe him the right to take mine. So, I offer up my virginity to anyone here that wants it."

The whole glee club was silent except for Finn who yelled "What," and Quinn whose arm immediate shot in the air.

"Dibs," the blonde head Cheerio exclaimed.

Rachel swallowed hard. She expected Puck, and maybe Brittany to take her up on her offer. But, never in a million years, did she anticipate Quinn being the first one to accept. "It's settled, then. My fathers are leaving for a convention tonight in Columbus. So tonight? Seven o' clock? Is this a good time for you?"

"That's fine," Quinn smiled as she took Rachel's hand and pulled her into the empty seat next to her.

Finn glared at Rachel and was about to get up and say something to her when Mr. Schue walked in. "I'm sorry, I'm late. Did I miss anything?"

…

Rachel was nervous. She offered her virginity up on a silver platter and she was taken up on that offer by the person who tormented her the most through her high school experience. Still, Rachel nothing, but prepared. She purchased dental dams after school and showered, making sure to shave so her skin was smooth for Quinn.

She hated to admit that the fact that it was Quinn turned her on. As much as Quinn hated Rachel, the diva could not hate the cheerleader back. She liked Quinn, perhaps more than she should. The first time that Rachel saw her in her cheerleading uniform, she was hooked. She felt the overwhelming urge to kiss her if only just once.

But, when the doorbell rang, Rachel found herself quivering and she almost ignored the bell. But, she was Rachel Berry and could not be an impolite host to anyone. She even answered the door when Jehovah Witnesses rang to try to convert them, even though she explained that she was Jewish every year. She held her breath as she opened the door.

Quinn smiled at her and Rachel welcomed her in and headed up to her room. Quinn sat on the bed, and Rachel hovered nervously around the door.

"Would you like something to drink," the brunette asked politely.

"Rachel," Quinn called in a husky tone that she's never heard from the blonde before. "Relax." The cheerleader strolled over to the diva and kissed her gently. She grabbed the diva's hand and led them both to the bed. "Shh. It'll be okay, I promise." With that she kissed her again, pulling them both onto the bed. This time, Rachel kissed back, tentative at first, but eventually getting into it.

"Quinn," the diva whispered when they broke apart. She ran her hands through the blonde's hair and pushed her head so that they kissed again. Rachel moaned and Quinn ran her hands down the smaller girl's sides. Quickly finding the bottom of the brunette's shirt, Quinn pulled it up over Rachel's head. The cheerleader smiled at the sight of Rachel's bra-clad breasts.

"So that's what you've been hiding underneath all of those ugly sweaters. You only gave me a taste with that Brittany Spears outfit. You're hot, Berry." Quinn smirked and cupped the brunette's breasts, caressing them through the smooth material. "I'm going to take this off you now, is that okay?" Rachel nodded and arched her back to give Quinn room to reach behind her. The blonde removed the diva's bra and teased Rachel's nipples with her fingers.

The diva moaned. "Quinn."

"Yes?"

"I want to see you."

The blonde lowered her mouth to one of the diva's nipples and sucked hard. Rachel gasped and arched her back, wanting more contact. Quinn's left hand teased and pinched the other nipple. The brunette moaned heavily.

Quinn released Rachel's nipple with a loud pop, and moved to strip herself of her own shirt and bra. "Is this what you wanted," the cheerleader asked. Rachel just nodded. "Good," she said before moving to kiss the brunette's neck.

"Fuck," Rachel swore as Quinn sucked gently on her pulse point. "That feels so good."

"Rachel Berry, using swear words," the Cheerio mocked. "Never thought I'd see the day."

"Quinn," the diva called out, eager for more contact.

The blonde smirked, but then got real serious. "Can I take your skirt off now?"

"Please," the brunette begged. Quinn just smirked as she opened and pulled off Rachel's skirt. She also quickly pulled off her own jeans so both of them were only clad in their panties. Quinn kissed eagerly down the shorter girl's body, paying plenty of attention to her inner thighs. She tugged on brunette's panty line and Rachel raised her hips to allow her to remove them.

Quinn quickly settled in between the diva's legs. "Are you sure that you want to do this? We can stop here, and you can tell Finn that we did have sex if you want."

"Quinn, please. I want you."

The blonde didn't waste any more time after that. "I'll go slow." Tentatively, Quinn flicked her tongue over the diva's clitoris and Rachel let out a loud moan. Quinn smirked and got more aggressive stroking and circling Rachel's clit with her tongue. As the brunette moaned, Quinn gently pushed one finger into Rachel. The blonde moaned at how tight the petite girl was. She started to gently trust in and out of the diva, who quickly began to buck her hips in time with Quinn.

The blonde pulled her face away from Rachel's thighs. She knew that she needed to watch the diva's reaction as she inserted a second finger into the girl and pushed passed her hymen. Rachel winced as her eyes grew wide.

"Quinn," the diva immediately yelled. "It hurts."

"Do you want me to stop?"

Rachel thought for a moment. "No. Just let me get used to this."

Quinn smiled gently. "Okay. Tell me when it's okay for me to move."

The diva let out a few deep breaths and then nodded. Quinn gently pumped her fingers in and out of Rachel and returned her mouth to the girl's clit. Rachel didn't move at first. She just lay there as Quinn moved inside her. But, after a few minutes, Rachel began to rock her hips in time with Quinn and began to moan. Both girls got so caught up in the moment that they were both shocked when Rachel cried out as she came undone.

Quinn moved to lie next to the girl, and held her until Rachel's breathing became normal.

"That was better than I thought it would be," Rachel informed the blonde. "Thank you."

Quinn smiled and was about to answer her when she felt Rachel's hand sneak into her underpants. The brunette's fingers danced along her slit before two plunged into her as her thumb grazed Quinn's sensitive nub. "Oh God," the blonde moaned. She was already aroused from watching Rachel's body react to her, so Quinn knew that she wouldn't take long to find her own release. The blonde bucked in time with the diva's thrust and when Rachel curled her fingers, the Cheerio came hard.

"You didn't have to do that," Quinn said, panting.

Rachel just smiled. "I know. But I wanted to."

"I guess I should probably go." Quinn started to get up to try to leave, but Rachel stopped her.

"Stay. Please."

"What about your boyfriend?"

"You mean soon to be ex-boyfriend?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Rachel smiled, pulling Quinn's arms around her. "There's this blonde I've had my eye on and I think she's interested too."

Quinn smirked. "Anyone I know?"

"I don't know. She's a smart, sexy, cheerleader who though pretend to be a big bitch, she really has a kind heart."

"What makes you think she's interested in you?"

"Well, she did call dibs on taking my virginity." Quinn just pulled Rachel into her and kissed her. This was the beginning of something special.


End file.
